Grace of innocence
by LIBRA-ARKANA
Summary: Para Leon Belmont ganarse el titulo de Barón no era tan indispensable...hasta que el destino lo lleva a la casa Trantoul, Que hará este Lord para estar a la altura del hombre que Sara merece?


ACLARACIONES: Castlevania y sus personajes no me pertenecen

 **Grace Of Innocence**

Europa―1094

Dentro de una de las catedrales más majestuosas que la Europa medieval podía tener, una amplia gama de caballeros y hombres del clero se hallaban reunidos ante aquel que por ese entonces representaba uno de los peldaños más altos del cristianismo europeo.

―Es un honor para mí, como el arzobispo de esta sagrada ciudad, estar hoy ante tan valientes y nobles hombres, muchos aún muy jóvenes, pero con una fe muy grande.

El arzobispo, con sus huesudas y muy arrugadas manos se aferró al podio para así poder inclinarse y apreciar con más claridad a los caballeros que atendían a cada una de sus palabras como si fueran los decretos de Dios mismo.

―Ah… Ahí estas…―dijo al encontrar aquel rostro que sus cansados ojos grises habían ansiado ver desde hace tiempo―Caballeros. Como bien saben, no sólo estoy aquí para darles cátedra sino también para reconocer a aquellos hombres que han demostrado su destreza y habido coraje al combatir en el nombre de nuestro señor―hizo una pausa―Hoy es un día excepcional.―Concluyó.

Todos los presentes intercambiaban miradas de soslayo, unos con más entusiasmo que otros dado que no era ningún secreto el reconocimiento que se venía a continuación.

―Seguramente habréis escuchado sobre las hordas de barbaros y herejes que aparecieron súbitamente en el Este, no me dejaran mentir, cientos de vidas se perdieron y la ciudad se agitaba continuamente a causa de ello―volvió a hacer una breve pausa y se irguió trabajosamente―Sin embargo, hubo una compañía que salió invicta y no sólo por esa vez, se ha hecho ya de varios reconocimientos con antelación y todo gracias al liderazgo de dos grandes hombres―recalcó alzando un poco más su voz rasposa―Mathias Cronqvist, quien ya ostenta uno de los títulos más honrosos a los que aspira un caballero y Leon Belmont―las ovaciones de pie no se hicieron esperar mientras los dos hombres se miraban mutuamente compartiendo el júbilo y el orgullo del momento que sentían el uno por el otro.

Suavemente, el arzobispo levantó las manos para aplacar a la multitud y una vez que esta se hubiere sosegado, el hombre, sonriente volvió a inclinarse mirando a Leon y le dijo: ―Seguid así, muchacho y ya pronto seréis un Barón.

Nadie lo había notado aun, pero cerca del podio, en el trasfondo, había un grupo de caras que no parecían estar nada contentas con la noticia.

Todos y cada uno de los asistentes salieron por las puertas de la catedral celebrando y felicitando con vítores al joven Belmont que iba en compañía de su amigo Mathias.

―Mírate nada más ¿Quién lo diría? Leon Belmont, futuro Barón y caballero de la iglesia―espetó Mathias mientras acomodaba el título en el aire con las manos, cosa que hizo gracia a su compañero.

―Pronto estaré a su altura, Lord Cronqvist―respondió Leon con elocuencia―Tendré un castillo y una esposa tan bella como la suya.

―Podrás tener el trono de Europa si quieres, pero nunca conseguirás una esposa tan bella como la mía.

Los dos hombres se disponían a rodear la catedral cuando en el interior de un callejón, una voz les abordó de repente.

― ¡Pero miren quien está aquí!―dijo el caballero al final de callizo mientras daba cara a la luz―El futuro Barón, Belmont.

―Sir Lightman― reconoció el nombrado un tanto extrañado por la manera en la que el sujeto se había dirigido a él.

―Así que vas a la guerra, ganas unas cuantas batallas, besas el trasero del obispo y ¿te crees mejor que nosotros?

―Vámonos, Leon―persuadió Mathias, pero su amigo decidió no escucharle.

―Perdón, pero no comprendo de qué estáis hablando, Sir Lightman. Yo no he exaltado a mi persona por encima de nadie― aclaró el caballero sintiendo la tensión adonecer.

―El tiempo apremia, caballeros. No lo desperdiciemos.

― ¡Cierra la boca, Cronqvist! Mis asuntos no son contigo.

―Sir Lightman, esa no es manera de dirigirse a un Lord…

Ni bien había terminado de hablar, cuando dos soldados del regimiento de Lightman cayeron sobre ellos. Tanto Mathias como Leon se apresuraron a desenvainar sus espadas, pero Lightman no tardó en aprovechar la oportunidad para tomar a Belmont por el cuello y con sus fuertes y ensanchados brazos colgarlo en la pared, mientras Mathias se las arreglaba solo con los dos combatientes.

―He estado persiguiendo ese título por años… y de repente llegas tú… un jovenzuelo con no más que simple suerte, te ganas al clero y te ofrecen un título que no te mereces… ¡¿Qué virtud puede haber en ti?!

―Tal vez…Puede que sea… mi buen ojo para detectar… cebo en las barbas sucias ¡como la suya!― y así, mas agiles que su boca fueron sus piernas al momento de propiciar un rodillazo lo bastante fuerte en el pecho de su atacante y conseguir librarse del asfixiante agarre.

En lo que Lightman trataba de no perder el equilibrio, Leon se hizo de una soga que colgaba como parte de las amarras de un tejado improvisado y se valió de ella para sostenerse y saltar todavía con el artefacto en mano sobre el corpulento caballero el cual se vio despojado de sus cuchillos y su espada en lo que fue casi un parpadeo. Leon lanzó los puñales y estos a su vez acertaron en las espaldas de los hombres que aún se encontraban chocando sus espadas con el estratega. Cronqvist vio como sus oponentes dejaban caer las espadas a causa de las punzadas que aun cuando estas no hubiesen ido más allá de la cota de malla, conscientes eran que con un poco más de fuerza y las hojas les habrían atravesado.

―Te doy mi gratitud, Leon. Aunque…―en un santiamén las amarras que sostenían unos cantaros sobre las cabezas de los pobres infortunados reventaron culminando en la destrucción de las arcillas sobre sus molleras, el Lord guardo su espada y continuó: ―No era necesario.

Por otro lado, Sir Lightman, que seguía tumbado en el suelo tratando inútilmente de quitarse la rodilla de Leon del gaznate, se limitó a ver como sus soldados caían como cabras sobre el llano.

― ¿Ha sido suficiente, Sir Lightman?―apretó, Leon la soga alrededor de la diestra del caballero antes de liberarla―Escuche, no soy su enemigo. Ambos somos caballeros cruzados y peleamos para el mismo Dios y por el mismo país. No tengo intenciones de avivar querellas ni buscar pendencia así que le ruego que nos olvidemos de esto y que no se vuelva a repetir.

Fueron pocos los segundos que Lightman vio a los ojos celestes de Leon, pero al hacerlo comprendió lo equivocado que estaba, ciertamente su expresión era seria y reprendedora, pero no había ni furia, ni prepotencia, sólo un hombre que no quería ser molestado. Sin más que decir, el joven se reincorporó y ayudo a Lightman a sentarse. El orgullo y la vergüenza no le permitían al sujeto abrir la boca, entonces una cantimplora apareció justo delante de sus narices.

―Beba, eso aliviara vuestra garganta.

Era un buen hombre; virtuoso sin duda y caballero de honor. Digno del título.

―Leon…

―Pronto.―dijo el rubio al recuperar su espada y en seguida alcanzó a su compañero, ambos salieron de la zona y retomaron el camino rumbo al pueblo, en busca de la caballeriza donde habían dejado a sus corceles.

― ¡Lord Belmont! ¡Lord Cronqvist! –Salió el dueño a recibirles con afanosa emoción― ¡Pero que pronto habéis vuelto!

―Tenemos muchos destinos a los que arribar, ¿Dónde están nuestros caballos?

― ¡Oh, mi señor! Esos maravillosos corceles, ya os los traeré en un momento.

―En hora buena, buen Marcel, aquí esperamos.

Dicho esto, el bonachón Marcel fue a la parte trasera del establo donde se encontraban dos fuertes bridones pura sangre.

― ¡Venga ya, bestias finas! Que sus amos os aguardan.

Cuando Marcel volvió con sus caballos, Leon se separó de Mathias para levantar el poste, pero fue adelantado por un crio que le salió al paso.

― ¡No se moleste, mi señor que yo lo hago!

Con un poco de esfuerzo, el jovencito logro levantar el poste, pero sus delgadas piernas de espiga parecían entorpecidas por el fango, una vez que se le doblaron, Leon finalmente fue a ayudarlo.

―Vale, déjame a mí.

― ¡Pero, señor!―alegó el niño, mas antes de que pudiera estirar los brazos, la mano firme de Mathias le levantó por la parte trasera de la roída camisa.

―Por favor, aparta.

El caballo de Mathias fue el primero en atravesar la salida al ver a su jinete, una suave sonrisa se dibujó en el blanco rostro del caballero y luego de unas cuantas caricias en la crin bruna del garañón blanco, el caballero procedió a montarlo.

A continuación entró el alazán de Leon, relinchando y agitando la cabeza como si no hubiese visto a su amo en días cuando apenas habían sido unas cuantas horas.

―Ya, ya… compórtate, no avergüences a tu padre―decía el rubio mientras por el rabillo del ojo veía como el caballo de Mathias comenzaba a bufar.

―Apreciamos vuestras atenciones, buen Marcel, aquí tenéis lo acordado―del interior de la capa de Mathias salió un pequeño morral de cuero que el buen Marcel no se molestó en abrir, pues conocía la integridad del caballero.

Belmont hizo lo propio y tomó su lugar sobre la montura de su corcel, pero no se fue sin antes darle una moneda de oro a ese niño testarudo que como siempre, se había encargado de cuidar bien de su amigo equino.

―Oiga, señor Belmont…―lo llamó el chico un poco titubeante jalando suavemente de su capa, lo cual no fue bien visto por el buen Marcel que hizo que el chiquillo soltase la capa a punta de fusta, lo que a su vez no le agradó a Leon.

― ¡Poned fuera esas manos sucias, rufián!

―Basta, Marcel, es sólo un niño―reprochó Leon― Además, este chico ha tenido que ensuciarse las manos cuidando de Magnus, dejadle en paz― en eso volvió a mirar al niño que todavía sobaba su mano dolorida― ¿Qué querías decirme, Lucas?

―Sólo una cosa, señor. Por favor… no cambiéis de establos, me gusta mucho cuando usted y el señor Cronqvist traéis a sus caballos para yo poder cuidarlos.

Cuando el buen Marcel escuchó esto, se sintió apenado por lo que había hecho; se había abierto una caballeriza nueva no muy lejos de ahí que no tardó en llamar la atención de los viajeros y los nobles, llevándose de a poco a la mitad de los clientes del buen Marcel.

―Vosotros sois muy importantes aquí, si dejáis de venir entonces los pocos clientes que aún quedan también lo harán.

Leon se quedó callado un momento, mirando comprensivamente a Lucas y le dijo:

―Descuida, Lucas. No deseo cambiar de sitio ni veo razón alguna para hacerlo.

―Además, Zar ya está acostumbrado a este lugar―secundó Mathias, lo que dio como resultado una gran sonrisa por marte del mozo―Ahora, con vuestro permiso…

― ¡Gracias, señor!―exclamó Lucas que de haber podido ver de frente a Mathias que ya le daba la espalda, habría notado la fugaz mueca complacida en su rostro.

Los animales salieron al galope, levantando el polvo con sus herraduras y echando las crines al aire que soplaba gentil y fresco como la caricia de una doncella.

Atravesaron la ciudadela y anduvieron por las extendidas calles del mercado en busca de la ruta que habría paso al bosque, con la marcha un poco más lenta, ambos vieron el momento para retomar sus viejas charlas, la mayoría un tanto triviales o sin mucho para discutir hasta que Mathias lo convertía en un debate luego de decir algo inteligente.

―Sólo piénsalo, poder tomar la enfermedad y estudiarla en lugar de sólo huir de ella y verla como un castigo divino.

―No lo sé, Mathias. Tal vez tengas razón, pero también sería peligroso y no sólo en términos de salubridad, conoces la posición de la iglesia.

―Sí, lo sé. Si alguien que no fueses tú me escuchara diciendo estas cosas probablemente ya estaría siendo decapitado o ardiendo en las llamas de una hoguera.

―No lo creo―dijo Leon―Te sacaría de aquí antes de que pudieran arrestarte.

―Eso te convertiría en un traidor―advirtió Mathias acentuando sus palabras con la pesada mirada de sus ojos verde palo.

―Lo sé―espetó Belmont con una mueca y una nueva corriente de aire azotó su aurea melena; las largas ondas oscuras de Mathias bailaban delante de su rostro cual si el viento conociese el trato que debía darle al caballero de gallarda montura quien discretamente cerró los ojos y acaricio la cruz de su rosario agradecido con Dios por la lealtad y la hermandad que había encontrado en ese joven que era tan distinto a él.

Repentinamente su senda terminó ante un arco de piedra que era tan alto como las cabezas de sus caballos y estaba revestido de rosadas y fragantes buganvilias que se extendían a lo largo de la barda que rodeaba la propiedad.

―Entonces es aquí.― la vista celeste de Leon se desplazó por el cuadro que se manifestaba delante de él con cándidos colores.

―Sí, así es, Leon. Esta es la casa Trantoul, hogar de uno de los nuevos y más ricos terratenientes.

―Es hermoso…―dijo casi en un susurro mientras adelantaba su caballo, absorto ante la belleza del lugar.

―Miras a este lugar con los mismos ojos con los que Marte vio a Venus por primera vez―expresó Mathias al descubrir el asombro en la faz de su compañero quien no escapó del hechizo hasta que el pétalo rojo de una rosa de rico perfume voló delante de sus ojos, arrastrada por el viento; entonces el cruzado levanto la cabeza buscando de la fragancia su procedencia y al hacerlo los anillos de sus ojos se encontraron con la atenta mirada curiosa de un par de orbes de un verde tan tenue como el de las costas del océano.

Ella era una doncella, de agraciada apariencia con lindos cabellos castaños, oídos discretos y piel nívea que se encontraba cortando las rosas muertas de un balcón. Leon la vio por un instante y posteriormente bajó la cabeza con educación.

―Aquí viene el Lord―señaló el estratega con paciencia.

― ¡Por fin habéis llegado!―aplaudió el noble Trantoul incitando a los caballeros a bajar de sus caballos―El arzobispo me prometió a los mejores, pero no me imagine que fueseis ustedes ¡Me siento honrado por tenerles como mis custodios esta noche!―anunció y el rostro de Mathias se desfiguró entre el asombro y el desagrado.

― ¡¿Perdón?!

Continuara…

N/A: agradezco mucho que leyeran este capítulo piloto, mi idea era escribir algo rápido y corto, pero me vinieron muchas ideas y lo habría hecho tal cual si tuviera una laptop plenamente funcional y propia, pero lamentablemente jajaja es prestada. La verdad que de todos los Belmont, Leon es al que más amo y se merece un fic escrito con ganas! Espero y les gustara, ¡no olviden su review!

PD: Por favor que alguien me de la siguiente temporada de Castlevania , ya!


End file.
